Le recueil de Storybrooke
by Jellypix
Summary: Tout un recueil de petites scènes. Du rire aux larmes. De l'aventure aux baisers. Et parfois... plus. Généralement sous forme de drabble.
1. Ligne 1

**Le Recueil de Storybrooke**

 **Note :** Je sais que j'ai toujours « Le temps d'une époque » en cours, et pour ceux qui me suivent d'une histoire à l'autre (si c'est le cas, bien sûr) vous attendez toujours la suite. Sachez que je n'ai pas abandonnée, je continue d'écrire, bien qu'un peu laborieusement en ce moment à cause de divers « empêchements ». Mais j'avance lentement le chapitre 38, ce qui veut dire que je pourrais poster le 37 une fois que je l'aurais terminé. Bref…

En attendant, j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose de simple, sans prise de tête. Et quoi de mieux pour ça, que toute une série de drabble sans réel importance ? Vous savez qu'avant de me lancer dans un texte plus poussé, j'aime beaucoup d'abord me familiariser avec le fandom, les personnages et les couples que j'affectionne… Donc voilà un recueil sur OUAT qui ouvre ses portes. J'adore le couple que forme Emma et Regina, la plupart des drabbles seront alors certainement portés sur elles, mais vous pourrez aussi certainement lire sur Robin et Regina, parce que c'est le couple canon que je préfère dans la série. Je préciserais sur quel couple, personnage(s) c'est centré avant.

Sinon, ce recueil est aussi ma participation à un jeu de l'été sur le forum de la Ficothèque Ardente (sur lequel vous pouvez venir nous rejoindre, si vous voulez). Le Bingo. On choisit une carte de 25 vignettes à laquelle chaque drabble de 210 mots doit représenter une image. Si ça vous intéresse, je ferais en sorte de poster ma carte sur AO3, j'y aie le même pseudo. On doit remplir une ligne de 5 vignettes avant de passer à la suivante. Je vais essayer de garder le même couple pour toute une ligne.

 **Pairing :** Emma & Regina

 **oOo**

Quand Emma arriva au lieu de rendez-vous indiqué dans le message qu'elle avait reçu dans l'après-midi, elle en resta bouche-bée. Subjuguée par la beauté qu'elle avait sous les yeux, elle se demandait comment c'était possible.

Levant le nez au plafond, son souffle se coupa. Protégé par une voute transparente, un fond marin la surplombait. Des dizaines de poissons nageaient, reflétant leurs ombres sur le lit qui trônait en-dessous. C'était… magique.

Deux bras entourèrent doucement sa taille, un menton se déposant sur son épaule. Instinctivement, Emma joignit ses mains à celles qui reposaient sur son ventre.

\- Ça te plait ? souffla Regina.

\- Comment as-tu fait ça ?

La brune dégagea ses mèches blondes, parcourant du bout du nez le lobe de son oreille et sa nuque, la faisant frissonner.

\- Dois-je te rappeler que je suis une talentueuse sorcière ?

Emma esquissa un sourire, s'alanguissant entre les bras de son amante.

\- Et j'ai encore beaucoup de talents cachés…

Les doigts de Regina se faufilèrent sous son pull, caressant la peau qu'ils dévoilèrent.

\- Vraiment ? Je croyais avoir déjà tout découvert, depuis le temps…

\- Eh bien… Sorcière talentueuse, tu te souviens ?

Une étincelle s'alluma aussitôt dans le ventre d'Emma, face à ces paroles pleines de promesses.

 **oOo**

C'était l'été à Storybrooke. Après le rude hiver qu'ils avaient essuyé, tous les habitants en étaient ravis, tellement qu'ils avaient organisés un grand barbecue au parc.

Cependant, au 108 Mifflin Street, deux femmes étaient bien loin de se préoccuper de cette petite fête. Enroulées dans leurs draps, des soupirs et des gémissements s'échappaient du lit, emplissant la chambre à coucher.

\- Emma…

La voix de Regina se perdit dans un couinement de plaisir, la tension dans son bas-ventre se faisant plus intense. A son oreille, le souffle d'Emma était rapide, tremblant, alors que sa bouche dévorait son cou, l'électrisant toujours plus.

La brune se cambra, leur bassin ondulant sensuellement l'un contre l'autre, enflammant leurs reins d'un désir pressant. Les mains de Regina vagabondaient le long du dos de la blonde, massant tendrement les fesses rebondies avant de retourner en une seconde la situation, faisant basculer Emma sous elle.

Déposant une multitude de baisers, la brune dirigea une main vers l'entre-cuisse convoitée. Cependant, des coups contre la porte les stoppèrent dans leur élan.

\- Vous avez assez fait la grasse mat', nous allons être en retard. Grand-mère a déjà appelée trois fois.

La voix d'Henry refroidis instantanément leurs ardeurs.

\- Je vais tuer ce môme.

\- Je vais tuer ta mère.

 **oOo**

\- Tu es sûr que tout est prêt ? demanda Emma pour dixième fois.

\- Oui, répondit patiemment Crochet.

\- Tu en es vraiment sûr ?

\- Douterais-tu de moi, Swan ? grogna le pirate.

Non, mais cette soirée est très importante. Je veux que tout sois…

\- Parfait ! Je sais.

Le silence les enveloppa, pendant lequel la blonde réfléchissait et le brun l'observait.

\- Ecoute, reprit ce dernier, je t'assure que tout est quadrillé au millimètre près. Le Jolly Roger est entièrement à votre disposition. Tout est en ordre dans la cabine, comme tu me l'a demandé… même si j'avoue que je me pose de sérieuses questions sur tes motivations.

\- Tu penses que j'en fais trop ? marmonna Emma.

\- Je pense… que vouloir régler une dispute concernant votre jalousie maladive et mutuelle à bord de mon navire… n'est pas la meilleure idée que tu aies pu avoir, Swan. Je te rappelle que si _Madame le maire_ pouvait me tuer, elle le ferait.

 _Bon sang ! pesta intérieurement Emma. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi stupide !_ Elles s'étaient justement disputées à cause de Killian et de Robin, et elle, elle courait lui organiser un dîner romantique sur le Jolly Roger… Sérieusement… Parfois elle se fatiguée toute seule.

 **oOo**

Assise dans le sable, Emma regardait son amante marcher tranquillement devant elle. Sa peau halée par le soleil, contrastant avec son maillot blanc. Ses mains retenant un chapeau vissé sur sa tête, que la brise estivale menaçait d'emporter.

Regina se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un sourire doux et sincère. Un sourire qui retourna son estomac.

Elle aimait cette femme. Sans honte, sans condition et sans demi-mesure. Parfois, ses propres sentiments lui faisaient presque peur. L'affection qu'elle éprouvait pour Regina pouvait être si forte, que son ventre se nouait. Ce n'était pas aussi intense que pouvait le décrire les histoires, mais c'était suffisant pour elle. C'était même trop.

Quand elle était petite, elle imaginait déjà sa vie ratée, partageant son bras à celui d'un truand ou d'un alcoolique. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle vivait un conte de fée. Ça n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, mais c'était tout ce dont son cœur meurtri avait besoin.

Les pieds dans l'eau, Regina se tourna vers elle.

\- Tu me rejoins ? demanda-t-elle, un brin mutine.

\- J'arrive.

Emma répondit à son sourire, l'observant encore un instant avant de se lever à son tour et de combler la distance qui les séparait, ne regrettant aucunement le choix qu'elle avait fait de partager la vie de cette femme.

 **oOo**

\- Non, mais, quelle idée complètement absurde !

\- Regina, ne commence pas, prévint doucement Emma.

\- Allez maman, ne râle pas, encouragea Henry. Ça va être un week-end génial !

\- Tu parles ! grommela la brune. Inconfortable, désagréable, irritant aussi…

\- Regina, soupira Emma, désabusé par la mauvaise foi de sa compagne.

\- J'imagine déjà le mal de dos, le froid, les piqures de moustiques…

\- Non, vraiment, là, tu en fais trop, Gina ! pesta la blonde.

\- Oui maman, ajouta Henry. Je te rappelle que tu es venue au monde dans la forêt enchantée quand même.

Je ne vois pas le rapport ! rétorqua-t-elle. En plus, je vais devoir supporter ces idiots de Charmant.

\- Bon ! Ça suffit maintenant Regina ! fulmina Emma. Je t'aime, mon amour… sincèrement. Mais là, il va falloir que tu y mettes un peu de la bonne volonté. Nous avons choisi de faire ce week-end pour resserrer nos liens familiaux. Et tu vas te montrer plus coopérative, d'accord ?

L'ancienne reine pinça les lèvres une seconde avant d'acquiescer.

\- Mais je maintiens que ce foutu week-end de camping est une idée stupide ! râla-t-elle pour avoir le dernier mot, jetant son sac à l'intérieur de leur toile de tente.

 **oOo**

 **Voilà. On se retrouve plus tard pour la deuxième ligne de ma carte. J'espère que ces petites scènes vous aurons amusées… ou pas.**


	2. Ligne 2

**Ligne 2.**

 **Regina x Robin.**

 **oOo**

Regina était face à une vaste villa, impressionnée devant l'immense jardin à la terrasse fleurie qui lui faisait face.

\- Tu es sûre qu'on a le droit d'être ici ? demanda-t-elle.

Deux bras forts l'encerclèrent, gonflant son cœur d'une agréable chaleur. L'odeur boisée de Robin l'enveloppa, alors que ce dernier lui répondait :

\- J'en suis certain. J'ai réservé cette maison pour toute la semaine.

Il la retourna doucement vers lui, collant leur corps l'un à l'autre. Il s'empara tendrement de ses lèvres puis susurra :

\- Rien que toi et moi, ici, dans cette maison de rêve, pour une semaine entière.

Son souffle chaud fit frémir ses entrailles d'un désir naissant et Regina esquissa un sourire. Robin l'embrassa une seconde fois avant de longer sa mâchoire et de glisser le long de son cou.

\- Et j'ai déjà très envie de tester cette terrasse.

Regina se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, un éclair de plaisir vrillant ses reins tandis que Robin parcourait sa peau du bout de sa langue.

\- On pourrait nous voir, souffla-t-elle difficilement.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint et sa brève hésitation fut balayée en une seconde, alors qu'elle sentait contre elle la naissance d'une érection, et les mains vagabondes de Robin se faufiler sous son chemisier.

 **oOo**

Elle se faisait dévorer le cou avec gourmandise, pendant que des mains, douces et calleuses, se faufilaient sous son chemisier. Regina esquissa un sourire, se cambrant contre le corps de Robin. Elle soupira, se mordant la lèvre inférieure quand le souffle de ce dernier effleura le creux de son oreille.

Une vague de plaisir traversa son échine et elle écarta doucement les cuisses, incitant son compagnon à y trouver sa place. Celui-ci pressa une érection naissante contre son intimité, les laissant tous les deux pantelant d'anticipation.

Robin parcouru tendrement le cou de baisers, mordillant sa clavicule, alors que ses doigts frôlaient ses cotes, s'aventurant jusqu'à sa poitrine. Curieux, ils passèrent la barrière de tissus, enflammant les reins de la brune qui, instinctivement, ondula du bassin contre celui de son amant.

\- Nous devrions peut-être nous calmer, suggéra langoureusement ce dernier. Nous ne ferons jamais honneur à notre pique-nique sinon.

\- Hum… Quelle importance, souffla Regina, attrapant entre ses lèvres le lobe d'une oreille.

Elle sentit tout le corps de Robin trembler sur elle, leurs bassins ondoyant l'un contre l'autre dans une délicieuse friction.

\- Je suis certaine qu'il peut attendre un peu ce pique-nique, ajouta-t-elle, faisant adroitement sauter la boucle de la ceinture qui retenait encore le pantalon de Robin.

 **oOo**

Réveillé depuis un moment, Robin couvait Regina d'un regard doux et protecteur, se rendant compte de la chance qu'il avait de l'avoir à ses côtés. Lui entre tous, en dehors d'Henry et d'Emma, avait réussi l'exploit d'adoucir le cœur de cette femme qui avait appris bien tôt, à se cacher derrière un masque.

Il quitta discrètement le lit et la chambre, s'aventurant jusqu'à la cuisine. De façon méthodique et rapide il s'attela au petit déjeuner qu'il déposa sur la table, avant de s'emparer de la tasse qu'il avait préparé pour Regina. Le café dans une main, une somptueuse rose blanche dans l'autre, il rebroussa chemin et investit de nouveau la chambre.

Il posa le tout sur la table de chevet avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Taquin, Robin repoussa le drap des épaules, glissant ses doigts sur la peau dénudée. Un léger frisson agita le corps de Regina, alors que les prémices du réveil se faisaient déjà voir. Continuant délicatement ses attentions, il faufila ses doigts dans les mèches brunes, dégageant le visage pour venir embrasser la tempe découverte. Un grognement se fit entendre le faisant rire.

\- Bonjour mon amour, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, se noyant aussitôt dans les deux obsidiennes qui s'ouvrirent devant lui.

 **oOo**

Allongée sur la plage, Regina sentait peser elle un regard insistant. Un chapeau vissé sur son crâne, elle releva une branche de ses lunettes de soleil pour ancrer ses yeux dans ceux de Robin qui la fixaient.

A plat ventre dans le sable, un sourire idiot collé sur son visage charmeur, il la regardait comme si elle était une merveilleuse gourmandise. A une époque, cela aurait pu la gêner. Aujourd'hui, elle s'en réjouir. Souriante, elle remit correctement ses lunettes et se rallongea, bien décidée à ne pas rentrer dans le jeu de son compagnon.

Cependant, elle frissonna légèrement, amusée, quand ce dernier frôla son mollet du bout des doigts. Toutefois, l'amusement se mua très vite, alors qu'elle sentait la main caressait son genou puis remonter lentement le long de sa cuisse.

La main poursuivit son chemin, s'attardant quelques instants sur la chair tendre de son entre-cuisse. Regina avait l'impression de ressentir plus intensément chaque touché.

Les doigts montèrent encore, exerçant une pression contre sa hanche, faisant bondir son cœur. Ils survolèrent ensuite ses côtes, le chatouillant, avant de lui couper de nouveau le souffle quand ils glissèrent entre ses seins. Bon sang, cet homme la rendait dingue ! Pour son plus grand plaisir.

 **oOo**

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire !

\- Regina, calme toi, tenta doucement Robin.

\- Que je me calme !? répondit-elle, sa voix montant étrangement dans les aigues. On est coincés à quoi… ? Plus de trente mille mètres d'altitude… et tu veux que je me calme !?

\- Ça va aller, tempéra-t-il. Les personnes qui s'occupent de la maintenance vont nous sortir de là.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû t'écouter, râla-t-elle, les paroles réconfortantes de Robin étant complètement ignorées. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté de monter dans cet engin de malheur.

\- Parce que tu m'aimes, suggéra-t-il.

Un regard noir le cloua sur place, l'amusant plus qu'autre chose.

\- Et parce qu'il était _« hors de question que tu grimpes cette montagne à pied. »_ ajouta-t-il, reprenant les mots exacts qu'elle avait prononcé.

Un long silence les enveloppa pendant ils se fixèrent.

\- Tu comptes rester tranquillement maintenant ?

Regina pinça les lèvres et détourna la tête. Il était hors de question qu'elle rentre dans une dispute aussi stérile.

\- Et dire que nous aurions pu la monter à pied cette fichue montagne, soupira-t-il. Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais jamais arpenté la forêt enchanté montée sur tes talons de dix centimètres.

 **oOo**

 **Et voilà la deuxième ligne… A plus tard pour la troisième.**


	3. Chapitre 3

**oOo**

 **Emma x Regina**

 **oOo**

Après une chaude journée à côtoyer famille et collègues chacune de leur côté, Emma et Regina avaient décidé de passer leur soirée ensemble.

Assise sur la plage déserte après une longue promenade, elles profitaient d'un somptueux couché de soleil. Silencieuses, aucune d'elles ne bougeaient, semblant se ressourcer mutuellement auprès de l'autre.

Cependant, Emma sentait une certaine tension émaner de Regina. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, se rapprochant d'elle et déposant son menton sur l'épaule de sa compagne.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Non… rien. Tout va bien, répliqua la brune.

Cette dernière tourna son attention vers elle après un instant, lui adressant un petit sourire qui ne convainquit absolument pas Emma.

\- Tu peux être une excellente menteuse, si tu le souhaite… mais quand tu me mens, je le sais toujours.

La blonde pencha la tête sur le côté, fixant Regina.

\- Ce n'est rien de grave, avoua cette dernière.

\- Ça… laisse-moi en juger.

La brune passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de les pincer. Finalement elle soupira.

\- N'es-tu pas… fatiguée… de devoir te cacher ?

\- Oh…

\- Je sais que c'était un choix mutuel, pour être tranquille, mais…

\- Tu voudrais qu'on le dise aux autres ?

\- J'en ai assez de devoir attendre d'être à la maison pour t'embrasser ou de me retenir si j'ai envie de prendre ta main. J'en ai marre de ménager tes parents. Je veux vivre pleinement.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de la blonde avant qu'elle ne réplique :

\- Ça peut commencer maintenant, si tu veux…

Regina fronça les sourcils, lui adressant un regard interrogateur. Puis, avant qu'elle ne le réalise, ses lèvres furent capturées dans un baiser doux et étourdissant. Il ne dura qu'une seconde et Emma s'écarta légèrement d'elle à l'instant où Pongo, suivit d'Archi, passaient devant elles, les fixant. Pas de doute, dès le lendemain la nouvelle aurait tout le tour de Storybrooke.

 **oOo**

Elles se trouvaient devant la porte de l'appartement des Charmants depuis cinq bonne minutes, mais à chaque fois qu'Emma faisait mine de vouloir toquer, Regina la stoppait dans son élan, catégoriquement angoissée.

La blonde finit par soupirer, croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

\- Gina, tu as conscience que c'est toi, qui a demandé à ce que nous arrêtions de nous cacher ?

\- Oui, je sais ! pesta la brune. Mais là, c'est différent.

\- En quoi est-ce différent ? râla Emma. Tu les connais déjà ! Peut-être même mieux que moi.

\- On va leur dire qu'on est ensemble… Comme dans… Ensemble. Toi et moi. Méchante Reine, Sauveuse…

\- Oh arrête ! coupa Emma. Il n'y a plus de titre ici, et c'est le passé.

Regina pinça les lèvres, fixant la porte avec intensité. Emma réprima son amusement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de trouver son amante attendrissante. Elle s'approcha de la brune, encadrant tendrement ses joues de ses mains.

\- Tout va bien se passer, d'accord ?

Regina soupira doucement, mais finit par esquisser un léger sourire, ses épaules se détendant enfin. La blonde s'empara ensuite de ses lèvres, essayant de lui transmettre tout l'amour et le courage qu'elle avait en réserve. Regina lui répondit doucement, faisant danser ses lèvres contre les siennes, quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement en grand. Interrompues, les deux femmes s'écartèrent pour se retrouver devant le couple Charmant, tous les quatre se faisant face sans savoir vraiment comment réagir.

 **oOo**

 **Note : Comme les images m'inspirait difficilement au final, je n'ai écrit qu'un drabble et pou combler, je vous offre en plus un OS.**


	4. OS - Divertissante rivalité

**Divertissante rivalité**

 **Note :** J'avais la scène dans la tête, donc juste pour la plaisir, je me suis amusée à l'écrire. J'espère que ça vous plaira tout autant.

 **oOo**

 **Emma & Regina**

 **oOo**

Robin toqua à la porte, nerveux, attendant ensuite quelques secondes avant d'entendre enfin le bruit significatif de pas, annonçant l'arrivée de la propriétaire des lieux.

Un sourire étira aussitôt ses lèvres alors que la porte s'ouvrait enfin sur Regina.

\- Salut, dit-il gentiment, peut-être même un brin charmeur, alors qu'il détaillait la brune des yeux.

Cette dernière parut surprise l'espace d'une seconde, lui adressant un sourire étrangement crispé. Elle pinça légèrement les lèvres, jetant un vague coup d'œil vers l'intérieur par-dessus son épaule. Elle finit par se racler la gorge, et alors qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le fasse entrer, c'est elle qui le rejoint sur le porche, refermant la porte derrière, puis croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

\- Salut, répondit-elle doucement. Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il, fronçant les sourcils, confus.

\- Non, ça va… Enfin, si… c'est compliqué, soupira-t-elle. Robin, que fais-tu là ?

\- Tu avais promis à Roland de l'emmener faire un tour aux écuries. J'ai pensé que nous aurions pu y aller tous les trois.

\- Oh… oui…

\- Tu avais oublié ?

\- Non. C'est juste que là… le moment ait mal choisi.

\- Comment ça ?

Cependant, avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps de lui répondre, la porte derrière elle s'ouvrit brutalement, faisant bondir son cœur dans poitrine. Pendant une seconde Regina fut tétanisée comme ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, se retrouvant au milieu de Robin et d'Emma, chacun aussi surpris que l'autre.

\- Gina, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda la blonde, la rejoignant sous le porche.

\- Gina ? répéta Robin.

La brune porta une main à son visage, se frottant les lèvres, ne pouvant cacher le malaise face à la situation qu'elle avait devant elle.

\- C'est pas ce que tu crois, répliqua-t-elle sans forcément s'adresser à l'un ou à l'autre.

\- Comment ça, ce n'est pas ce qu'il croit ? rétorqua Emma, visiblement contrariée.

\- Mais, qu'est-ce que je devrais croire ? ajouta Robin, ayant du mal à suivre.

\- Est-ce que je peux savoir déjà, ce qu'il fait ici ? demanda la blonde, d'un ton mordant.

\- Tu peux aussi t'adresser à moi, répondit Robin sur le même ton.

\- Mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait.

Tous les deux se fixèrent intensément, agressif autant l'un que l'autre. Si Emma avait ses raisons pour agir ainsi, la blonde lui en ayant déjà fait part à plusieurs reprises et de toutes les façons possibles, de la plus douce à la plus imagées, Robin, lui, était, de toute évidence, vraiment perdu bien qu'il savait être réellement attaqué par la Sauveuse. Regina, quant à elle, était surtout dépitée, ne s'étant pas du tout attendu à ce que la situation dégénère ainsi.

\- Regina, est-ce que tu peux t'expliquer, s'il te plait ? reprit Emma, se tournant vers elle.

La brune ouvrit la bouche, sans savoir quoi répondre, certes, mais certainement pas ce que Robin répliqua.

\- Roland voulait à tout prix faire un tour aux écuries et Regina lui avait promis de l'emmener un jour. J'étais venu lui demander si elle voulait que nous y allions tous les trois.

D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait, l'ancienne reine était sûre de ne jamais avoir vu Emma devenir aussi rouge de colère. Sa magie sembla même répondre à la moindre de ses émotions, nimbant ses belles prunelles vertes d'éclair, alors qu'elle plantait son regard sur elle. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Regina aurait pu avoir peur, encore plus lorsque la voix froide de la blonde sortie d'entre ses lèvres.

\- Un rancard ? Il était en train de te proposer… un rencard ?

\- Non ! répliqua aussitôt Regina, voulant apaiser la tension qui palpitait désagréablement autour d'eux.

\- Si ! C'est tout à fait ça ! contra cependant Robin.

La brune écarquilla les yeux, tournant brutalement la tête vers l'homme des bois. Elle appréciait beaucoup Robin, c'était un homme vif, doux et plein de charme, mais là, elle ne savait pas si elle devait lui mettre une gifle ou lui arracher le cœur.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ? grogna Emma.

\- Ecoute… je n'ai même pas eu le temps répondre.

\- Mais c'est quand même ce que je suis venue proposer.

\- Robin, pitié, gémit Regina.

\- Si seulement tu me disais ce qu'il se passe !

La réaction se fit aussitôt. Emma se tourna vers lui, furieuse, la magie crépitant presque autour d'elle. Elle s'approcha de lui au point de le bousculer d'un coup sur l'épaule pour le pousser vers l'allée.

\- Ce qui se passe, foutu voleur, cracha-t-elle c'est qu'elle n'est plus sur le marché ! Et à l'avenir, je te conseil de garder tes distances.

\- Emma, voulue intervenir Regina, la suivant dans l'allée.

Mais cette dernière se tourna brutalement vers elle.

\- Et toi, tu proposes à son gamin de l'emmener en promenade ! l'accusa-t-elle vertement.

\- C'est un enfant de quatre ans, rétorqua la brune, s'agaçant à son tour.

\- C'est le môme du père qui te fait ouvertement le plus de charme dans toute la ville !

\- Et je n'y réponds jamais !

\- Je ne veux pas le savoir ! s'exclama Emma. Ça fait des semaines que ça dur et tout le monde est déjà en train de parier sur votre futur mise en couple !

\- Attendez ! s'épouvanta soudainement Robin. Vous êtes ensemble ?

\- Il est doué avec un arc, mais certainement pas perspicace.

\- Emma, s'il te plait ! réprimanda Regina.

Elle s'approcha un peu de Robin, ajoutant :

\- Je suis… vraiment désolée. Je ne savais pas comment te le dire et je m'excuse si mon comportement t'a induit en erreur.

\- Non, répondit-il doucement. C'est moi qui suis désolé. J'aurai dû… me poser plus de question, peut-être.

\- Tu es un homme plein de charme, Robin, et je suis certaine que tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre qui saura t'apporter ce que je ne peux t'offrir.

\- Oui, probablement. Quel dommage. Je vais devoir tout faire pour m'en remettre. Tu es une femme exceptionnelle Regina.

La brune resta muette, agréablement surprise et émue, avant de le remercier.

\- Je suis toujours là, je vous rappelle, grogna Emma, derrière sa compagne.

Cette dernière s'écarta, lui adressant un regard chaleureux et amusé. Finalement Robin s'approcha de la blonde, plus indulgent que quelques minutes auparavant.

\- Je m'excuse Emma. Si j'avais su, j'aurai gardé mes distances, je vous le promets.

\- Je suppose… que je peux vous faire confiance, répliqua Emma, sa colère envolée.

\- Vous pouvez ! assure-t-il fermement.

S'il brillait au fond de ses yeux une petite lueur de regret, sa voix, en revanche, était dénuée de doute. Regina s'approcha de son amante, glissant son bras autour de sa taille, espérant ainsi effacer la peur que la blonde avait en réalité ressenti à une attaque aussi frontal.

\- Tu vois… Comme quoi un voleur, peut avoir de l'honneur, sourit-elle.

Emma roula des yeux, soupirant :

\- Mais qui aurait cru que la faiblesse de la Méchante Reine pour les enfants, nous aurait conduits à une telle situation.

Finalement, ils se sourirent tous les trois, la tension s'étant soudainement allégée.

\- Bon… je vais vous laissez, fit l'homme des bois, soudainement gêné.

\- Robin, interpella toutefois Emma, après que ce dernier ait fait quelques pas.

\- Oui ?

\- Je… si Roland à toujours envie de découvrir les écuries, je ne suis pas contre.

L'ancien voleur sourit et acquiesça, puis quitta définitivement la propriété. Les deux femmes, quant à elles, restèrent au milieu de l'allée quelques instants, chacune plongée dans leurs pensées.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies fait ça, finit par souffler Regina.

\- Quoi, ça ?

\- Une crise de jalousie. Ce n'est vraiment pas ton genre… Du moins, pas ainsi.

\- Eh bien… Maintenant au moins, il sait à quoi s'en tenir, répliqua Emma, un sourire légèrement carnassier aux coins des lèvres.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de la brune de rouler des yeux, affichant un air exaspéré qui camouflait à peine aux yeux de sa compagne l'amusement qu'elle éprouvait en réalité.

\- Combien de temps, tu crois ? demanda Emma après un court silence.

\- Combien de temps pour quoi ?

\- Pour que tout Storybrooke sache à présent que tu m'appartiens ?

\- Probablement autant que celui pendant lequel Robin ira raconter ses déboires à Crochet… Je te rappelle que ces deux-là s'entendent très bien.

Cette révélation sembla percuter de plein fouet Emma, qui tourna enfin la tête vers elle. Regina esquissa un large sourire, narquoise, haussant un sourcil.

\- Bientôt l'arroseur, arrosé… J'ai hâte, lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille de manière provocante.

Elle termina en lui mordillant gentiment le lobe, lui arrachant un gémissement, mélange de plaisir et de dépit, face à la réaction en chaîne qu'elle avait elle-même provoquée. Finalement Regina s'écarta de son amante, rebroussant chemin jusqu'à sa maison, laissant la blonde débattre avec elle-même. A l'instant où elle passa le pas de sa porte elle l'entendit jurer fortement, avant qu'elle ne la rejoigne, riant quand la blonde referma la porte et se jeta sur elle.

Les prochains jours allaient être riches en action.

 **Fin.**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Note :** Participation à la soirée drabble sur le "Ficothèque Ardente"

 **Image :** La poupée vaudou

 **Poupée vaudou**

Emma s'était réveillée, le froid saisissant ses membres, alors qu'elle était étrangement seule dans son lit, Regina manquant à l'appel. A l'extérieur le vent hurlé, secouant les branches de l'arbre qui se trouvent face à la fenêtre.

Rapidement, elle s'est dirigée vers le salon, des éclats de lumière et des marmonnements lui parvenant. Elle s'approcha silencieusement, se courbant pour regarder par-dessus l'épaule de sa compagne une fois à sa hauteur. Emma pinça aussitôt les lèvres, réprimant l'envie de souffler d'exaspération.

\- Regina! s'exclama-t-elle.

La brune sursauta violemment, lâchant cette qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts.

\- Que fais-tu? demanda Emma, d'un ton aussi gentil que possible.

\- Oh ... Rien, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors j'ai voulu ... faire une expérience.

\- j'espère que tu ne vas pas faire du vaudou sur ma mère, Gina, sinon, tu vas découvrir à quel point ton canapé est beau, mais absolument pas confortable.

\- Ce n'était pas sur ta mère ... Mais sur le professeur de sport d'Henry.

\- Range-moi cette poupée et ces aiguilles, Gina. Tout de suite, rétorqua Emma, la mine sérieuse.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel, mais obtempère avant de suivre pour retourner au lit.

 **oOo**


	6. Chapitre 6

**La bonne aventure**

Sa cliente esquissa un vague sourire, ressemblant plus à une grimace, qui ravit Regina. La séance se termina et elle regarda la femme partir sans demander son reste. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter de se prêter à une telle mascarade ?

\- Tu t'amuse bien ?

A cette voix, ses yeux s'ancrèrent aussitôt dans deux prunelles émeraude qui firent voltiger son ventre. Regina haussa les épaules aussi désinvolte que possible, malgré un petit sourire qui ornait ses lèvres. Emma tendit alors la main vers elle, la surprenant.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

La blonde haussa un sourcil, le mettant au défit. La brune ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre, sa paume rencontrant le dos de la main d'Emma, se demandant une fois de plus pourquoi elle avait accepté de jouer les diseuses de bonne aventure pour cette foutue journée caritative. Mais, c'était là une occasion en or.

Elle joua le jeu, baissant ses yeux pour lire les lignes de la main, les suivant délicatement du bout des doigts de l'autre.

\- Ce que je vois est... confus, souffla-t-elle.

\- Vraiment ?

Elle traça la ligne qui encerclait le pouce, glissant jusqu'au poignet.

\- Je suis certaine que tu pourrais rendre ça plus réel.

\- On rentre ensemble ?


	7. Chapitre 7

**Superstitions**

\- Emma, je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire?

Les sourcils froncés, Regina observe sa compagne faire les quatre pièces de toutes les pièces du manoir, la salière à la main.

\- Ça ne se vois pas? Répondit-elle, d'un ton un peu trop anxieux.

Jamais encore la brune n'avait pas vu la jeune femme agissent ainsi et c'est la surprise qu'elle a suivi tranquillement jusque dans le salon. Emma recommença son manège, faisant, dans les pièces de monnaie, des petits tas de sel. Regina haussa les sourcils.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui ne va pas? osa-t-elle demander.

\- C'est évident pourtant, râla Emma.

\- Non ... pas vraiment.

\- Enfin ... C'est vendredi 13 aujourd'hui, Gina!

\- Bien sur. Ça explique tout.

\- C'est important, tu sais. Pour apporter la chance.

\- Attends... rétorqua Regina, surprise. Tu crois sérieusement à ce genre de chose?

\- Évidemment! Toi non?

Emma se tourna enfin vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

\- C'est toi la sorcière ici ... De nous deux, c'est toi qui devrait y croire plus que moi.

\- Ce ne sont que des superstitions de grand-mères ... Même pour la forêt enchantée.

\- Eh bien moi, j'y crois. Ça te pose un problème?

\- Bien sûr que non, répondit Regina en levant les mains devant elle en signe de paix. Mais je ne te demande pas si tu tombes quand même sur une échelle ou sur un chat noir.

Elle esquissa un sourire taquin qui attise tout de suite la suspicion d'Emma. La brune tourna les talons, portant sa tasse de café à ses lèvres.

\- Je sais pas à quoi tu penses, mais je t'interdis de faire quoique ce soit que tu pourrais regretter. Tu m'entends, Regina !?

La brune ignora sa compagne, déjà des idées pleines la tête.


End file.
